An aircraft landing gear can include one or more single shear bolted assemblies. In a single shear bolted assembly, a first member is coupled to a second member in a parallel relationship by a bolt with extends through coaxial holes formed in the first and second members. A pair of mechanical fixings can be provided at the ends of the bolt to retain the bolt in place and in some cases to apply a clamping force to outer faces of the members; for example, a first fixing can be the head of a threaded bolt and the second fixing can be a nut which is wound along the free end of the bolt into engagement with an outer face of one of the members.
In the context of an aircraft landing gear, it is common for one member of a single shear bolted assembly to be loaded in use and for the second member to react the load. This loading can cause a moment imbalance in the bolt, causing deflection of the bolt which results in localised stress at regions where the bolt and inner axial faces of the fixings meet. Consequently, the bolt and mechanical fixings are sized to react the moment imbalance.
The present inventors have identified that the weight of a single shear bolted aircraft landing gear assembly can be reduced.